


[JETR]佇立於現實與理想之間的交叉路口

by shal303



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303
Summary: 你，後悔嗎。
Relationships: John Eyzen/Tom Ross





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> RPS，無法接受請離開。  
> OOC，一切都是我的妄想。  
> CP，John Eyzen/Tom Ross，不逆謝謝。

你，後悔嗎。

*

「John……」

「不要道歉，只有小孩子才會道歉。」  
多麼諷刺的場景，卻又意外地與戲劇吻合，John的腦海中自動回放出Mercutio臨死前對Romeo說的那句台詞，然後脫口而出。「而你，已經是孩子的爸了。」

現實就是佇立於他們眼前的那道牆。

*

當John得知獲選為羅密歐與茱麗葉音樂劇中的Mercutio一角時，他激動得連劇本都拿不穩了，他試著深吸了幾口氣，卻仍然無法平復他內心的躁動。而當他以顫抖的手翻開演員表時，映入眼簾的那個名字讓他的心臟跳得更快了。  
Tom Ross，同時也是初代Tybalt，他兒時所嚮往之人。

John看過了不下百遍的羅茱DVD，他深深地為Tom Ross的Tybalt著迷，Tybalt本身就是個極具魅力的角色，但讓他的魅力最大化的正是Tom Ross。  
Tybalt是個受情緒所牽動、暴躁的男人，而那樣暴戾的男人卻在碰上Juliette後化為一攤軟泥。

他時常幻想若由自己來詮釋Mercutio會是怎樣的情景呢？喔，他會惡狠狠地嘲諷Tybalt，對他控訴著他的憎恨，Tybalt會被激怒，衝向Mercutio，然後Romeo急奔而來想要替他擋刀，而他推開Romeo將Tybalt納入懷裡，挨下Tybalt的憤怒。Tybalt眼中狂火烈焰熊熊燃燒著，而Mercutio會被那片炙熱吞噬，餘下點點灰燼。

他簡直等不及排練了。

*

自三歲便開啟舞台生涯、累積多年經驗的John自然備受眾人矚目，而他也從未辜負任何人的期待。甫一登台，積累數十年的實力如洪水般傾瀉而出，毫無保留。連Romeo，本劇的主角，站在他身邊都顯得黯淡無光。

「他給了Mercutio嶄新的靈魂，一個瘋狂卻又充滿悲劇色彩的男人！」  
導演給他下了極高的評價，也替自己的慧眼識人感到自豪。  
Tom也對他讚譽有加。「雖然這麼講對Philippe不大公平，但不得不說，你表現得比Philippe還完美。」

儘管受到眾人讚賞，最讓他開心的還是Tom給他的評語。

沒有什麼比得到崇拜之人的認同更來得開心了。

新版公演獲得了前所未有的成功，羅茱旋風再次席捲了整個法國，甚至延燒至全世界，轉眼間他成了繼Damien之後最受法國女孩兒喜愛的男人。

某次慶功宴上，他和Tom都玩開了，他們開了一瓶又灌了一瓶，手上的動作從沒停過，毫無節制，再然後，他們從酒店的房間醒來，發現彼此未著寸縷。Tom沉默了片刻，扔開棉被起身去浴室，John看著對方肩上胸上背上甚至臀上滿滿的紅痕，以及穴口處那一大塊乾涸的白濁，頓時也明白了。  
他立刻跳下床，追上對方的步伐。

他央求著又來了一次，Tom沒有拒絕的意思，他們在清醒的狀況下又來了幾次。

從那以後，他們開始了一段詭異卻甜美的秘密關係。

公演結束，他們會在床上翻覆至夜深。

*

之後的巡迴公演是他一生中最快樂的時間，他可以打包票。  
他們一起跑了亞洲巡迴，再回到法國，休息了一陣，又繼續世界巡迴。

簡直就像在蜜月一樣，John看著睡在身側的Tom，甜蜜的笑意爬上他的臉頰。  
那是他的全世界，只屬於他的。

*

直到那天。

他拿著劇本，正打算找Tom討論亞洲巡迴的謝幕，Tom卻先一步打斷了他。  
「接下來的亞洲巡迴……」  
「不是我，是Nicolas。」

Tom辭退了Romeo et Juliette的所有演出，並把Tybalt交接給了另一個男人。

「Nicolas是個很好的演員，如果是你們的話，一定能呈現出更完美的RJ。」  
「不要……」他搖頭，拒絕接受事實。「只有你、只有面對你的Tybalt我才能是Mercutio啊！」

「John，別再任性了。」Tom無奈地歎了口氣，「我下下個月就要結婚了。」

這話衝擊著John的大腦，他的世界霎時間崩潰了，碎裂成一片一片的，再也無法重組。他的眼睛雖圓睜著，眼前卻是一片空白，甚至無法好好消化這句話的意義。

什麼、結婚？  
他像傻瓜一樣張著嘴，好半天沒發出任何聲音。  
而Tom，仍沒有停下。那雙好看的薄唇一張一闔地翕動著，吐出了最為殘酷的話語。

「她懷孕了，是女孩。」  
「我們從五年前就交往了。」  
「我很抱歉，John。一直找不到機會告訴你。」

「不……」  
John終於找回自己的聲音。  
「不要道歉，只有小孩子才會道歉。」他笑著，眼角卻噙著淚。「而你，已經是孩子的爸了。」Tom抬手想抹去他眼角的淚，而John下意識躲開了。

「Tom……可以嗎？最後一次。」  
John的身子微微發抖，他努力深吸了幾口氣才穩住呼吸，他的眼眶早已蓄滿了淚，甚至有幾滴已經沿著臉頰流下來了。  
Tom起身抱住他，將臉枕在他的胸前，低下頭，不發一語。

*

Tom總是縱容著他，無論是他們的第一次，還是最後一次，Tom總是不忍心他受到任何痛苦，甘願擔任下面那個。

他一口咬上Tom的左肩，想在上面烙下自己的印記，下一個瞬間卻被對方推開了。  
Tom凝視著他的眼，翠綠深處是不可多言的複雜情感。  
喔，他怎麼會忘了，Tom要結婚了。他理解般地點了點頭，鬆開口，撩起Tom的半長髮，轉而咬上後頸那塊軟肉，John傾盡全力凌虐著那塊肌膚，力道之大，就算那兒已經破皮流血了，他依然沒有鬆口。Tom閉著眼，死死咬緊牙關承受對方的暴行，Tom知道，只要他發出一聲呻吟，哪怕是舒服的粗喘，John都會立即停止。

可Tom不希望他停下。

不知過了多久，John才放過那片肌膚，與剛才的暴行相反，他溫柔地舔舐著那塊傷口，淡淡的血腥味讓他更興奮了。

John低吼一聲，撲倒Tom。

*

Tom Ross  
John Eyzen這輩子唯一愛著的男人。

他看著他步入婚姻，與另一個女人建構他們的家庭。  
他曾以為他擁有一切，到頭來卻仍是一場空。

後悔嗎？

他不只一次這麼問自己。  
與那人維持背德的關係。

而他的答案也從沒變過。

*

你給了別的女人不曾給我的東西。

我從不後悔愛上你。

Mon amour.


	2. 劇本：菸與他

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以前文所創作的劇本。  
> 嗯對喔我承認這是課堂作業：）
> 
> 雖然真的不喜歡。  
> 但畢竟是自己選擇的。  
> 自己承擔。

人物介紹：  
Tom：38歲，演員，羅密歐與茱麗葉音樂劇中，鐵豹的飾演者，已婚，兩個小孩的父親。  
John：24歲，演員，羅密歐與茱麗葉音樂劇中，莫枯修的飾演者，深深愛著Tom。  
Damien：29歲，演員，羅密歐與茱麗葉音樂劇中，羅密歐的飾演者。  
Portal：羅密歐與茱麗葉音樂劇的導演。

第一場

（舞台上放有一張長椅。）  
（第一場的時空背景為現在）

（John一個人坐在長椅上抽菸，不停地低頭看錶，不久後Tom上場）  
（Tom朝John的方向走去，最後停在John的身前）

Tom：John，好久不見了。  
John：真的好久了。坐下吧，站著說話腳會疼。  
Tom：我還沒到站一會兒就喊腿疼的年紀。  
John：是，我知道。（頓）要來一根嗎？（朝Tom遞出菸盒）  
Tom：（低頭盯著John手中的菸盒良久，搖頭）我不抽菸很久了。  
John：哈哈，瞧我這記性，連你早戒菸都忘得一乾二淨。

（沉默）

Tom：你也該戒了吧，抽菸傷身。  
John：我又何嘗不想呢？

（沉默）

John：這鬼東西一旦上了癮，要戒掉可沒這麼容易。  
Tom：這我知道，我也是花了一番苦心才戒掉，都是為了……  
John：為了孩子們？  
Tom：對。  
John：還記得之前你菸抽得可兇了，兩包菸你一天之內就可以抽完。當年在劇組時，除了做愛我們最常做的事就是上街買菸，還有一次我抽到一半，你甚至直接從我嘴裡抽出來吸呢。  
Tom：那已經是過去的事了。  
John：對我來說卻像是昨天才發生過。

（John舉著菸，煙霧逐漸漸散）  
（燈漸暗）

第二場

（舞台上進行著羅密歐茱麗葉音樂劇的排練，Tom與John各站在舞台的一端，其他演員四散在舞台上）  
（第二幕的時空背景為過去，大概是三個月前）

John：看啊！大家看啊！鐵豹竟然跑到這來了！  
Tom：喔！莫枯修！如果你這只狗在這裡！那主人一定也在不遠處！（頓）我要找羅密歐！  
John：你要找羅密歐？（轉向他處，大笑）他要找羅密歐！（眾人起鬨）鐵豹，我知道你追求很多東西，財富、愛情還有爭鬥！但羅密歐從不那樣，（頓）你找他做什麼？  
Tom：羅密歐很清楚我為什麼會找他。  
John：啊！鐵豹，你瘋了、你瘋了！  
Portal：好，卡！

（眾人停下演出，Portal走到兩人面前）

Portal：你們倆表現得太好了！特別是你，John，你所詮釋的莫枯修是我見過最有張力的！你說是吧Damien？  
Damien：（走近兩人身側）是啊！你們是我見過最有默契的Mercutio和Tybalt，你倆搭在一起簡直天衣無縫！那詞，怎麼形容來著？  
Portal：靈魂伴侶？  
Damien：對！就是靈魂伴侶！舞台上的你們看起來不像是敵人，反倒更像一對伴侶。  
Portal：我都懷疑我導的戲是鐵豹與莫枯修，而不是羅密歐與茱麗葉。  
John：導演您這不是廢話嗎。畢竟我跟Tom一拍即合，一見如故嘛。我們之間的關係好到你們無法想像呢。  
Portal：真的嗎？可是看你們私下都沒什麼互動，我還以為你們同大部分演員一樣，只有在舞台上才是朋友。  
Damien：（Tom點頭）確實你們連慶功宴都不會走在一起，下戲後也沒看過你們倆約過幾次。  
John：（笑）我們連私下幽會也要跟你們報備嗎？

（Tom點頭認同John的發言）

Damien：不是啊！（笑罵）兄弟之間還隱瞞什麼啊？  
John：有些事說了你們也不會明白。  
Tom：那就別說了，John。  
Portal：總之，你們關係沒有不好我就放心了，之後的演出也按這勢頭來演吧！

（Portal、 Damien和眾演員下場，留John和Tom二人於場上）  
（兩人一邊整理東西一邊閒聊）

John：Tom，我很幸運，我的鐵豹是你。  
Tom：我也是。你是我所有合作夥伴之中，和我最合拍的。  
John：你知道我根本沒讀過幾次劇本嗎？但是很神奇的，每次跟你對戲時，下一秒你要講什麼我都知道，而且都能順利地接下去。  
Tom：我當然知道，印象中真沒看你拿過劇本。  
John：那是因為，我的對手是你。因為鐵豹是你，我才得以是莫枯修。  
Tom：少來了，你們年輕人講話都這麼油嗎？  
John：我說的是實話，你忘了嗎？我可是從就十年前一直覬覦著莫枯修，覬覦著你身邊的位置！  
Tom：是是是！都聽你說過多少遍了。  
John：我是認真的！  
Tom：（揉揉John的頭）我知道，我也是。  
John：我啊，真希望巡迴演出可以一直持續下去。  
Tom：不要！那多累啊！  
John：可是這樣我們就可以一直在一起了。我們已經跑遍了歐洲亞洲，接下來可以再去美洲、非洲還有大洋洲！搞不好還可以去南極演出呢！跟愛人一起看極光是我這輩子最大的夢想。  
Tom：南極嘛，這可能有點難度喔。先別提票房，劇組應該也沒有錢送我們去南極演出吧。（頓）小孩子就是小孩子，太天真了。  
John：我不小了！  
Tom：你在我眼裡你就像個孩子。別忘了，我可大了你整整14歲。（頓）好了好了，不鬧你了，別氣了。  
John：雖然不能去南極，但是，現在能一起抽菸也不錯。  
Tom：我也這麼覺得。（笑）晚點，要一起吃飯嗎？  
John：我的榮幸！（頓）那麼Tom，吃飽後，想不想來做點消化運動？  
Tom：（寵溺地微笑）隨你吧。

（兩人下場）  
（燈漸暗）

（燈漸亮）  
（舞台上放有一張雙人床，John半倚靠在枕頭上抽著菸，Tom蜷縮在John的身側，兩人未著寸縷，僅蓋著一條薄被）

John：要來一根嗎？

（John抽出嘴裡的菸，想撈到擱在床頭櫃上的菸盒，手上卻被直起身子的Tom抽走，放入嘴裡深吸一口）

John：你說，我們能持續這種關係到什麼時候呢？  
Tom：（抽了一口菸，呼出煙霧）我也不知道。  
John：如果可以，我想持續一輩子。（頓）你老婆和孩子還好嗎，我記得Arthur也快滿一個月了吧。  
Tom：他們很好。（頓）我們別聊這個了。（翻身推倒John，主動騎到John的身上）  
John：Tom，你可知道有多我愛你，愛得近乎入骨。你知道嗎，我從很久以前就喜歡上你了。我還記得2001年，那是我第一次觀賞你的演出，你的鐵豹深深打動了我！那時我才14歲，我常常在想，如果能成為你的莫枯修，與你共處一個空間，我會惡狠狠地嘲諷你，對你控訴著我的憎恨。你發怒，像隻瘋狗一樣撲向我，而我推開Romeo，將你納入我的懷中，挨下你所有的憤怒。  
Tom：我知道，我都知道，你已經說過很多次了。  
John：他們都說我給了莫枯修嶄新的靈魂，一個瘋狂卻又充滿悲劇色彩的男人！Damien說，我在舞台上的瘋勁，他看了也有些怕，怕是我真的瘋了。  
Tom：你在舞台上確實挺放飛自我的，第一次和你對戲時，我可被你嚇壞了。  
John：但你仍然與我配合的天衣無縫，舞台上的我們，就是彼此的靈魂伴侶。（頓）我常常在想，如果現實中也能正大光明地和你相愛，甚至結婚，那會有多好。而不是像現在這樣，遮遮掩掩、見不得人。  
Tom：John……  
John：也許我是真的瘋了吧。

（沉默）

John：我想擁有你，擁有完整的你，我不想跟她……跟你的妻子孩子分享，我想要一個只屬於我的你……  
Tom：我……  
John：噓！別說話，不要給我承諾，你給了承諾就會使我有所期待。也不要拒絕我，我已經脆弱到無法承受任何打擊。先這樣，先這樣就好。

（Tom掐熄了菸）

Tom：不行。

（燈漸暗）

第三場

（回復第一場的舞台場景，舞台上有一張長椅，John依然坐在長椅上抽菸，Tom坐在John的身側）  
（第三場的時空背景再度回到現在）

John：我啊，不曾後悔過喔。  
Tom：你指什麼？  
John：跟你在一起這件事，還有跟你做過的每一件事。我們一起買菸、吃飯、上床。瞞著劇組所有人，連Damien也不曾發現我們的秘密。  
Tom：John。  
John：我不知道你還有沒有印象，但我記得一清二楚。那天上場前，所有人都在著裝準備時，我們卻躲在廁所裡做愛，演出前五分鐘才雙雙衝出廁所，整個劇組差點急瘋了。還有……  
Tom：別再說了……  
John：還有，四年前的亞洲巡迴，我跟你…   
Tom：夠了！

（沉默）

Tom：John，我們能不能別談了。  
John：Tom，你愛過我嗎？  
Tom：你想要我回答什麼。  
John：我想知道，你到底把我當成了什麼。炮友？戀人？還是一個你屁股癢時才會想起來的電動按摩棒？  
Tom：（沉默，臉色陰沉）如果我不愛你，我又怎麼可能會讓你上我。  
John：所以你也是愛我的？

（沉默）

Tom：不要讓我說出來。

（沉默）

Tom：現在的我，沒有資格。  
John：我有多希望未來走在你身側的是我。  
Tom：我有我的孩子，還有我的妻子。John，任性妄為是小孩子才能耍的特權，你已經成年了。  
John：你曾說過我就像孩子一樣天真。  
Tom：但你已經成年了。  
John：我們明明深愛彼此。  
Tom：我不能。  
John：我們該做的都做了，就只差最後一步  
Tom：你想要的，我給不起，也不能給。  
John：現實就像是阻隔我們之間的那堵高牆，我想攀上去，去見你，可是牆面實在太滑了，我不斷地爬，也不斷地摔，最終摔得渾身是傷。你卻在牆的另一端，和家人們高聲談笑，怕是連我的存在也給忘了。

（沉默）

Tom：我很抱歉。  
John：不要道歉，只有小孩子才道歉。（頓）而你，已經是兩個孩子的父親了。  
（Tom伸手想擦去John的淚水，卻被John躲開）  
Tom：也許，從一開始我們就不該走在一起。那天首演散戲後，我不該跟你一起出去抽菸，不該答應和你上床，更不該和你展開這一段關係。  
John：你後悔了？  
Tom：我很想說是，但我說不出口。

（沉默）

Tom：我該回去了。  
John：你要走了？  
Tom：嗯。（頓）今晚，答應孩子們要一起吃晚飯。  
John：這次是真的都結束了吧。  
Tom：嗯。（頓）那我先走了。

（Tom快步走下場）  
（John再度點燃一根菸，盯著Tom的背影逐漸遠去，良久不發一語。）

John：你給了我別的女人不曾給我的東西，我又怎麼可能後悔我的選擇呢……  
John：也許，我也該試著戒菸了。

（John注視著手上仍冒著微微火光的菸，最終將香菸扔到地上，一腳踩熄。）

（燈漸暗）

劇終


End file.
